1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of establishing a session between a mobile communication terminal (i.e., a mobile station of a mobile communication network) and a computer linked to the Internet.
2. Background Art
In the past, communication was generally based on voice call or short message With the recent development of mobile communication technology, communication pattern has been diversified. For example, Internet access through a mobile communication network based on a communication protocol such as WAP has been made available. Furthermore, with the recent rapid increase in a data processing rate through a mobile communication network and development of a smart phone, which includes an input/output device such a high-definition touch screen as well as a large-capacity control operating device and memory, TCP/IP based Internet access has become possible through a wireless LAN, thereby enabling Internet communication through a mobile communication terminal to be prevalent.
Internet communications can be realized through a mobile communication terminal in various methods including the following two methods. First, it can be realized by having an access to a web page on the Internet through a mobile communication terminal. According to this method, internet communications can be relatively easily performed by executing a browser installed in a mobile communication terminal like a web page access through a conventional desktop computer or laptop computer. Second, it can be realized by connecting a mobile communication terminal to a specific computer linked to the Internet and transmitting/receiving data between the mobile communication terminal and the specific computer. In this method, unlike the first method, a session is required to be opened among a mobile communication network or wireless LAN, a gateway server and the specific computer linked to the Internet based on a prior arrangement between the mobile communication terminal and the specific computer through a complicated process, which causes users' inconveniences.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.